Flames
by Vondila
Summary: The flames killed Lizzy, but did they kill her too?


She held on as tight as she could. His hand was slipping away, "No Ethan, Don't let go" She whispered, His eyes searched hers. He had always been the perfect big brother, looking out for her, protecting her from bullies, boys, kept her out of drugs and alchohol, he was always there for her, and now, he wason the verge of death. They were on a bridge above the St. Lawrence river, and Ethan was dangling down. The rain pounded her face, She could hardly breathe, she felt her brothers hand slipping from hers, but she refused to give up "Come on Ethan, you can do this!" Her eyes full of determination, she pulled him up, and with all the strength left in her, she yanked his body up onto the bridge, and they sat, huddling together for warmth as the storm swished the raging waters below them. Ethan looked at his little sister, "thank you," he whispered, she smiled "We lost Lizzy, we don't need to lose you too." She spoke of her best friend, who had fallen into the river as thier swerved into the side of the bridge, overturned, and burst into flames.  
  
Just hours before they had been on a road trip, her, her best friend Lizzy, her older brother, and his best friend Ian. They had been on thier way from a small town in eastern ontario, into Québec, then to a few New England states. Each person had somewhere they really wanted to go, and thier first stop was where Lizzy wanted to go, Le Chateau Frontenac, a huge hotel in Quebec City. But Lizzy never got to see it. Just as they were about to enter the province of Quebec, a ragind storm flew in, just like that. Ethan, driving, told the girls to stay calm and he would get them out of there, he sped along trying to get off the bridge, slammed into another car and thier car rolled over sideways. She and Ethan managed to get out, and within minutes the car was engulfed in flames. Ian was still in the car, they saw Lizzy crawl out, on fire, and Lizzy, being a model, thought only of her future, "Theres no way, I cant do this" she said goodbye to her best friend, and collapsed. She ran to Lizzy, but Ethan grabbed her "You can't touch her, you'll die yourself!" She collapsed to the ground, in tears as she saw another figure moving from inside the vehicle, it was Ian he struggled to get out of the car they saw him, a flaming boy. She had always had a little crush on Ian, he was 6 feet tall, and gorgeous, but now, She feared for his life. she ran to him, and took off her sweater, it was soaked and she threw it ontop of him. He was severly burned but not half as bad as she would have expected. He was in remotely good condition for someone who was in a flaming vehicle. Ian looked into her eyes and she felt her heart melt. Just then another car slammed down their brakes and managed to hit Ian, Ethan, and her, and pushing them to the edge of the bridge, Holding onto each other for dear life.  
  
They sat, holding on with all the strength they could muster, to the side of the bridge, the storm had turned to freezing rain and they were sure they were going to get hypothermia. Just then everything went black, and she couldnt see anything anymore. she heard screams from her brother, and then, darkness.  
  
When she opened her eyes she was in a hospital room, she was in a chair, and in the two beds were Ian and Ethan. And she knew, Lizzy was gone. She stood, watching her sleeping brother, when Lizzy came into the room and hugged her. She smiled. she was so happy Lizzy wasn't dead. but then, how could she have lived? She looked at Lizzy questioningly, but Lizzy said nothing. Lizzy motioned for her to follow and She saw her mother and father, in the waiting room, crying. "My baby, no, my Baby" her mother repeated. She knew they were speaking of her brother and his apparent critical condition, She also saw Ians parents sitting solemmly in the corner, along with Ians little sister, who was merely five. Wise beyond her years she looked her mother straight in the eye and said "Mommy, is Ian going to die?" Ians mother closed her eyes. "No," she whispered. She wondered why no one had taken notice of her and Lizzy entering the room. She didn't want to disturb her parents so she just sat, next to Lizzy and watched them, offering a comforting word now and then, but they ignored her. They heard two nurses talking, and She eavesdropped. "We lost Reid Emmett, she died in her sleep after fainting from the cold in an accident, we dont think she suffered." She looked sad, they must be talking about someone in the other car. She felt sick to her stomach, the name sounded too fmailiar, but she could grasp where from. Her parents stood, "May we see the body before they take it away? say one last goodbye?" The nurses nodded and Her parents went through a door marked 'Authorized Personnel only' She desperately wantes to follow them, to find out who they were saying goodbye to, but she didn't dare. She peeked through the door and saw her mother bend over and kiss a teenage girl on the cheek, "I love you sweetie, I always will, we will meet again, someday.' She couldnt watch anymore, it was too painful. She wondered who could have died that would make her parents so heartbroken. Everything went bright and She could feel Lizzy pulling her hand, and so she followed. They arrived at a desk, and a man with white thinning hair looked up at the girls and smiled. "Name?" He asked them in a high, squeaky voice, Lizzy answered first, "Elisabeth Estelle Lanthier, seventeen." He looked at her again and smiled "Cause of death?" She looked confused, But Lizzy just smiled back. "Car accident." The man looked down at a paper and wrote what he was just told, "One last wish?" he asked her. Lizzy looked thoughtful and replied "For my family to know I didn't suffer, and that I love them very much." The man handed her a fountain pen and white, crisp paper, "write them one last note, they deserve it." Lizzy smiled, and thanked the man. As Lizzy wrote he turned to Her, and asked "Name, Age, Cause of Death, and One Last Wish?" She looked stunned, "But I'm not dead!" The man looked frustrated "Name please." He repeated, she sighed, "My Name," she replied. "Is Reid Emmett." 


End file.
